


Winter is No Match for Needy Hearts

by anarchycox



Series: Witcher Bingo Card Prompts [16]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing, Care giving, Hand Feeding, Happy Sex, M/M, Reunion, Sex, Soft sex, and he loves them, extra mutagens gave geralt a knotting dick, happy characters, jaskier loves it, the wolves all love jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: In his late thirties Jaskier is given the teaching opportunity of a lifetime and takes it, but it means no winter in Kaer Morhen, no winter with all his beloved wolves. Geralt swore this was fine, but turned out the wolves were well used to Jaskier and they don't even make it the whole winter before the climb down the mountain to find their bard.What they find is a very overworked and tired Jaskier and they all are determined to make him feel much much better.A very soft and affectionate pwp.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Series: Witcher Bingo Card Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746034
Comments: 89
Kudos: 671
Collections: Polyamorous Relationships For the Win





	Winter is No Match for Needy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> for bathing/shaving on my bingo card

Jaskier stood at the front of the lecture hall and stifled a yawn. He was so fucking tired, because it turned out award and teaching opportunity of his lifetime really just meant extra work. His small cottage on the edge of the campus was warm, but the classrooms were more drafty than he remembered from his youth. For the briefest moment he thought that any other winter he’d be wrapped in a witcher’s arms right now, listening to the wind howl as he was kept warm. But it would be at least two more months, at least, before he saw any of them. He needed to open his eyes, finish the lecture, but he was just so tired. “Just a moment, need to collect my thoughts,” Jaskier whispered. He heard a door open and at first assumed it was a late student sneaking in, but then the smell reached him. Leather and metal, and a bit of magic.

His eyes snapped open and he was sure it was a hallucination. It was still too much of winter for them to be standing there. He swayed and heard a growl, that only his white wolf could make. He watched Geralt tear across the room and then he was being held, cradled like he was precious. “This is a nice dream.”

“Dismiss your students, Jaskier,” Geralt told him, and Jaskier looked at them all.

He had to admit he liked the look on a few of the faces that hadn’t believed he knew witchers. “Class dismissed,” Jaskier said and leaned his head against Geralt’s armor. “You don’t smell like blood.”

“The only hunt that could make us leave the mountain in the winter was you.”

“I became a monster?” Jaskier was shocked. “When did that happen? You’ll make it quick right?” He yawned. The students had fled, worried that Jaskier would call them back. "Kill me somewhere pretty,” Jaskier said and snuggled into the embrace.

“Lambert track where he lives,” Geralt said and Lambert breathed in deeply. “We’re going to take care of you little fox.”

“I know, because I am a monster. What sort? Is it a fun sort? Or am I going to become the gross sort?” He looked and Lambert was clearly using his witcher senses. “No offense, Geralt but he really does look the best when he taps into that stuff. You just look like a confused puppy.”

Vesemir snorted a bit and Jaskier smiled at him. “It was nice of all of you to come to kill me.”

“Pet, we aren’t here to kill you.”

“But you hunted me. Not that it was hard, you knew where I was.” They were starting to walk Lambert leading the way. Jaskier was honestly impressed because his scent had to be everywhere he had walked so many of these halls, but Lambert had figured out which was the trail to follow to Jaskier’s home. “Eskel! Hello,” Jaskier waved at him a bit. “You have stubble. I like it.” 

“My thanks,” Eskel said. Jaskier shivered as it had been too long since he had heard Eskel’s voice. 

“No offense Geralt, but Eskel does have the best voice of all of you,” Jaskier looked up at him. “You sometimes sound like an angry tree.”

“How does one sound like an angry tree?” Geralt asked, and his voice was that extra deep it got sometimes.

“Like that,” Jaskier leaned up though to nuzzle at him. Lambert had found his little house. “There it is!” Jaskier smiled. “Part of my stipend, but do you know that the problem with living this close to the dorms and being friendly with epic tales? Students always want another story. I’m so tired of giving another story.” He slumped against Geralt as Lambert broke into his house. Eskel cast and the fire was lit. The cottage was a good sized open main floor and a sweet little loft for sleeping in. He did like it, and he liked it more now that it was full of wolves. The wolves of his stories, that he told his students.

Jaskier started to struggle up. “No no no, I have to teach, and office hours, and performance, and plan, and -” He was taken by Vesemir and put in the comfy chair by the fire. He would have stood up but one raised brow from Vesemir had him staying put. “No offense Geralt, but Vesemir does looking stern so much better than you. You sometimes look like you just need to shit.”

“What am I good at, may I ask?” Geralt didn’t look too mad which was nice.

“Saving me, you are the best at saving me,” Jaskier smiled at him. 

“We came because we needed saving, we missed you,” Geralt replied. “And then we saw you. What is wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“You are pale, and thin, and have bags under your eyes,” Eskel countered. “We need to fix this.”

“Vesemir, how do we fix this?” Lambert was poking about the main floor. “Jaskier, you barely have any food in this these cupboards. When did you last eat a full meal?”

“On the go is fine,” Jaskier protested. 

“No it isn’t,” Vesemir said. “You have a bath here?”

“Behind the screen,” Jaskier gestured. “A well around the corner that way.”

“Thank you, Jaskier,” Vesemir replied. “Lambert, gather his blankets and pillows, create a nest in front of his fire.”

“Don’t have enough for all of us.” Jaskier looked at Vesemir. “Not for full cuddle.” He sniffled a bit. “I was missing pack cuddles,” and he was tired enough that he started to cry a bit.

“No,” Geralt growled and tensed. He looked ready to murder, he always did when Jaskier cried. And Jaskier knew the others would start to panic soon as well.

“Eskel, proper food, Lambert more blankets and pillows, Geralt water for his bath. Now,” Vesemir ordered. The younger wolves all scattered to their tasks.

“I’m fine,” Jaskier tried to insist to Vesemir.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Vesemir replied and gave him a gentle kiss to his forehead. “No fever.”

“Not sick, just worn thin,” Jaskier said. “I’m not used to working in winter anymore. And it turned out that this opportunity was rather exaggerated.” Vesemir was pulling off his boots and massaging his feet. “That was my afternoon lecture?” Time was a bit swimmy. Vesemir’s hands felt good. Geralt was back in with a couple buckets of water and he poured them into the tub, went out for more. Eskel was back next with a tray of food.

“Good boy, now I want you to find Jaskier’s boss and explain that Jaskier is sick and needs the rest of the week off. If we send Geralt he’ll burn the place down for abusing Jaskier thus.”

“Not abused, just tired.”

Geralt had two more buckets of water and Vesemir cast igni to warm the water, it would be too hot for Jaskier but the tub also needed another bucket so that would balance the temperature. Jaskier sat there as Vesemir held a spoon to his mouth.

“Not so tired, that I can’t feed myself,” Jaskier almost pouted. Because he should protest, he was not a baby, but he supposed to a man in 300s that a man in his late 30s did seem like a baby. And he really fucking liked it when Vesemir fed him. He opened his mouth and then closed it around the spoon. Swallowed. He realized it had been a few days since he had actually had hot food. He sat there utterly compliant, let Vesemir feed him the whole bowl as Geralt put the last of the water in the tub, checked the temperature. It must be fine, because he sort of grunted, and then just hovered.

“Do you have any wine, pet?”

“Ran out, haven’t had a chance to go to the Rosemary and buy a few nice bottles.” Jaskier smiled because a look from Vesemir had Geralt running out to buy some wine. “They all hop to with just a look from you.”

“For you. I ask them to train, I get grumbles, but for our bard, they will do anything and everything.” Vesemir put the bowl down. “Let’s get you into the bath. You need a shave and a hair trim.”

“Not that bad,” Jaskier protested. “I look…rugged?” He had maybe been avoiding looking in mirrors, not liking how dragged out he appeared.

“No, you look like shit,” Vesemir replied and pulled him up. Jaskier started to fumble with his doublet, but Vesemir pushed his hands away. “Pet, you don’t have to lift a finger.”

Jaskier started to cry a bit again as Vesemir undressed him, and then carried him over to the tub. It wasn’t as easy for him as it was for Geralt, but he still managed just fine. Jaskier sank into the water which was warmer than he had had in weeks, too tired to wait for the water to heat. He leaned back against the tub and closed his eyes. He could hear comings and goings but no one was disturbing his quiet. It made him realize just how loud everything had been. Jaskier loved noise and thrived on crowds, but he was beginning to realize that was in part because of his quiet months with his wolves. His arms was picked up and a cloth ran over the skin, and it felt so good being tended to. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Pet, just enjoy,” Vesemir ordered and Jaskier let himself be cleaned and then he tilted his head and Vesemir shaved him. He had done this for all the wolves many times, but the reverse just felt incredible. He understood why they all purred now, under his fingers. His hair was trimmed a bit too, it would be nice not to have it flopping in his eyes. Vesemir was rubbing his shoulders, a soothing hand rubbing circles over his heart.

“Could you?” Jaskier looked at him. “Please?”

“Of course,” Vesemir smiled, kissed his head, and fine maybe a few more tears leaked out at the care. “Up you come,” Vesemir helped him stand, and Jaskier got out of the tub. He was dried off, wrapped in a robe he did not remember owning but was really comfortable. He was guided back towards the fire, the chair had been twisted so it was facing the flames and there were three wolves kneeling in a very large nest of blankets and pillows. Vesemir sat and Jaskier was pulled into his lap facing out to the wolves.

“Lambert,” Jaskier chided, just a bit though, because it looked so cozy.

“Only stole from the rich students who had like a whole chest of furs. Distribution of wealth,” Lambert grinned, completely unrepentant.

“The Dean understands the error of their ways in over working you,” Eskel said in a very calm voice.

“You didn’t kill him did you?”

“No, you are receiving a raise and have the rest of the week off, and their deepest and most heartfelt apologies.”

“Bet he pissed his breeches,” Lambert snickered; the small smirk on Eskel’s mouth suggested that it was a real possibility.

“You have wine,” Geralt thrust a bottle towards them.

“Can you pour him a small glass, pup?” Vesemir requested.

“It could be a large one,” Jaskier smiled at Geralt. “Please?”

“Vesemir said small.”

Jaskier definitely pouted when he was handed a glass that wasn’t even half full. “Geralt,” he whined and increased the pout because it didn’t crack him on the path, but it always cracked him in winter. He watched Geralt glance to Vesemir but clearly permission was not granted because Geralt settled back into the nest, pulled Lambert into his lap to stop himself from bending to whatever Jaskier requested. “Fine,” Jaskier took two gulps and the wine was done. It was warm in his belly, which was actually full and he was pliant from the bath. He flopped against the man. “Meanie.”

“I’ll give you a choice then pet, Geralt can fetch you another glass of wine, or I can play with your pretty cock while they watch.” Vesemir’s hand was inside the robe, drawing circles on his stomach.

“Sir,” Jaskier gasped.

“No sweet one, none of that tonight, just enjoying,” Vesemir said. “Wine or hand?”

“Hand hand hand hand,” Jaskier begged, and there were happy little growls from the ground. “You going to watch?” They all nodded and Geralt had his teeth sunk into Lambert’s neck which made Jaskier whimper. “Pretty wolves, came down their mountain for me?” There were growls and purrs from them all as Vesemir opened the robe. Jaskier squirmed on the old wolf’s lap trying to get as close as possible.

“Be still, just enjoy,” Vesemir ordered. His callused hand, wrapped around Jaskier’s cock. Vesemir’s grip was dry, the lack of oil, and just that Vesemir had such dry skin. It was a bit rough on his cock which had been untouched by any hand save his own since he had parted ways with Geralt. He could have had company, but he was busy and tired, and thought of all the winters where he was surrounded by the wolves and no brothel worker or random person would compare to that. Vesemir’s hand stroked and Jaskier stopped squirming just sank into the sensation. “There you go,” Vesemir’s pleased rumble made Jaskier curl his toes, “Rest your mind, pet.” Vesemir’s hand didn’t tighten or quicken on his skin, just a slow and steady stroke, his thumb occasionally rubbing over the slit. “Oh my pet, we are going to make you feel so much better.”

“Already do,” Jaskier nuzzled his nose against Vesemir’s throat. He let himself float on the comfort that he was being given. He opened his mouth and Vesemir’s other hand put two fingers on his tongue for Jaskier to suck. He murmured in contentment, surrounded by Vesemir. He lightly sucked on the fingers but mostly just enjoyed the weight of them on his tongue.

“I missed how you looked with things in your mouth,” Lambert told him.

“I missed your hands,” Eskel said. 

“I missed the noise you make,” Geralt added.

That made Jaskier smile around the fingers. Because that was a thing that was only in winter, Geralt saying that he loved the noise of Jaskier. And if he wanted noise, Jaskier would be happy to provide. He sighed around the fingers a small noise but easily picked up by wolf ears. He added a richer moan when Vesemir’s hand tightened for a moment.

“Fuck, Geralt, teeth,” Lambert cursed, but Jaskier didn’t see him pulling away from Geralt but pressing in. It hadn’t been a protest, it had been a plea for more.

Jaskier watched the wolves watching him being played with and they were all so hungry. They wanted him, and he wanted them desperately. Vesemir pulled the fingers out of his mouth and Jaskier whined, “No,” whined and leaned forward to bring them back. “Want!” He sounded a bit petulant and he didn’t care.

“Shh, pet,” Vesemir said and one of those spit slicked fingers pressed at his hole. Not in, just against, and it was so much after months of so little. The orgasm almost was a let down, because he had wanted something incredible since he had all his wolves but his body was so worn down that it caught him by surprise and he didn’t especially enjoy it, but the languid feeling after was nice.

Vesemir stroked his chest and Jaskier curled into him. “I like you,” Jaskier yawned.

“I like you too, pet,” Vesemir kissed his head. “Now I am too damn old to sleep in even a well paddled nest like that. So I am stealing your bed, and trust the pups to look after you. No sex until the morning,” Vesemir ordered. “He needs a good night sleep. Eskel come collect him.”

Jaskier held up his arms and Eskel scooted over, gently lifted him from Vesemir. “Sex?”

“Not until the morning, sleep,” Vesemir said. “Behave all of you, or I’ll be spanking your asses raw tomorrow. And Lambert do not look so happy about that idea, because I promise you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

“Might,” Lambert muttered. 

Vesemir just shook his head and climbed up into the loft. 

Jaskier felt Geralt pull the robe off his shoulders and soon he was laid gently down in the blankets and pillows and it was so comfortable. Arms were holding him close, Eskel wrapped around him. He always felt so comforted in Eskel’s arms. They were the thickest ones and made him feel incredibly protected. In front him him was Lambert, and behind him Geralt. Jaskier smiled at how Geralt had put himself between the door and the pack. Because he would be the first that had to be dealt with if anyone dared to come in. He was loved. “You came. For me.”

“Missed you. No one plays like you do,” Lambert said. “Those stick in the muds were boring.”

“It is not boring to not blow up a lake you are standing on,” Eskel replied. “I missed talking with you in the library.”

“I missed fucking you,” Geralt tried and Jaskier pouted. “I missed your scent, your smile, how you wear my shirt and nothing else. I missed every little bit of you.”

“I want you all so much.”

“Vesemir said no,” Lambert drew a finger down his nose. “You won’t get us in trouble.”

Jaskier increased the power of his pout at Geralt, even as his eyes began to droop. “I wanna feel good.”

“He said until morning,” Geralt had a slowly growing smile. “What if one of us woke you up fucking you, that we were so slow and soft you’d think it was a dream until you were full of one of us.”

“Yes, please, very much please,” Jaskier snuggled in. “Closer,” he demanded and was pleased when they all inched closer. “You came,” he repeated.

“Well not yet,” Lambert teased which made Jaskier giggle and he fell asleep mid laugh, worn out, and well comforted by the presence of the wolves.

*

He was so warm and happy, and he didn’t want to open his eyes, because then that would go away and he’d be cold and tired. He stirred but something was holding him down, a thing that radiated heat. He automatically leaned into the heat and muttered something incoherent. He swore he felt hands moving his thigh until it rested on something warm, hard. Jaskier felt good and still mostly asleep reached down to stroke his cock which felt heavy. He must have been having a wonderful dream. But there was already a hand on his cock, and then he felt a cock press against his hole, slowly start to push in.

It didn’t hurt more than the fact he hadn’t been fucked in months, because clearly he had been fingered while he slept. Jaskier moaned as the cock slowly pressed all the way in. “Lambert,” he sighed. “Feel so good.”

“Now how did you know it was me, Jas?” 

“Only you press in that slow,” Jaskier replied. No matter what the first time Lambert fucked Jaskier in winter he took forever to press in, savouring every bit that took from Jaskier’s body. He rolled his hips a bit so that Lambert was all the way in. He opened his eyes and Eskel was close, it was his hand on Jaskier’s cock. “Geralt?”

“Right here,” Geralt promised. “Just having a quick bath until it is my turn. I’m last.”

Of course he was, that just made sense. Jaskier was torn, he wanted to see his gorgeous wolves, but he was feeling so content and sleepy. He let his eyes close and was almost silent as he said, “please.”

He felt Lambert kiss his head and soon the two wolves were working together. Lambert was rocking his hips and holding him tightly, while Eskel's hands were so warm on his cock and balls, the one cupping his balls stretched so they could touch Lambert’s cock as he moved. Eskel’s mouth was warm against his as they kissed and Jaskier thought he should be participating more but when he reached to touch Eskel, Eskel just kissed his fingers. “Songbird, just enjoy.”

“I enjoy touching you,” Jaskier tried to protest. He love the warmth of Eskel’s skin.

“You never let us spoil you,” Lambert said and his thrusts pick up a bit of speed. “Let us just focus on making you feel good. Let us show you how much we missed you.”

“You missed me,” Jaskier was kissed by Eskel again, his mouth an answer to that. Jaskier was used to Lambert starting slow and then hammering hard but he was keeping the gentle pace, and it was heaven. All of it was. He was so cozy between the witchers, on the huge pile of blankets. He could hear Geralt splashing a bit in the bath, probably jerking off a bit to watching them.

“Fuck, Jas, missed pressing into you so much,” Lambert whispered against his hair. “The smell of you, the feel of your skin. I get so little of you, not having any was pure torture.”

“Oh,” Jaskier had no bones left after an admission like that from the one who seldom voiced kind words. “Lambert, I missed you so much.”

“Never again?” Lambert was asking not ordering, because they never ordered about Jaskier in that way.

“Never again,” Jaskier agreed, because he had missed them just as much. And then Lambert moved quicker, but it all stayed so gentle and soft. Lambert sucked on Jaskier’s neck as his orgasm hit, and Jaskier moaned. He was close, but not quite there yet. He whined as Eskel’s hands left his cock. But Eskel was rolling over onto his back and Lambert was lifting Jaskier off his cock and moving them, easing Jaskier down so that he was now riding Eskel, with Lambert behind him so that Jaskier didn’t even have to support himself. “Eskel,” he moaned. Eskel was so goddamn thick. Lambert was long but Eskel’s cock was broad and pressed his prostate just perfectly. 

“Songbird, missed see you up there,” Eskel smiled a bit, and gods above but Jaskier did love that bit of stubble on him. “Only one,” Eskel whispered. Jaskier was the only one allowed to ride Eskel like this, see Eskel’s face so exposed during sex. Jaskier lifted up a bit and sank down relieved for Lambert’s support behind, and then Lambert’s hand reached around and started to stroke him, just as Eskel had stroked Jaskier while Lambert fucked him. Them working in tandem was so incredible and everything he had been missing over the long winter. Well almost everything. “Geralt?” He looked over and Geralt was there, watching them intently. As he rolled his hips, made Eskel moan below him, he held out his hand. “Love?”

Geralt nodded and stood from the water. He barely dried off before he walked over, he was half hard. “Hello, little fox.”

“Hello, white wolf,” Jaskier smiled up at him, and opened his mouth. He felt perfect as Geralt’s cock pressed on his tongue, Eskel’s in him, and Lambert kissing him and touching him everywhere. He had been a fool to pick teaching over these men. He had thought it mattered, and it did to a younger him and he had held onto that thought. But nothing compared to what he felt right now. He was utterly surrounded and it was everything. He didn’t suck Geralt’s cock, just held the weight of it in his mouth as he rode Eskel. He adored the way Eskel’s breath stuttered, his fingers tightened on Jaskier’s thighs. 

Eskel closed his eyes and threw his head back as he came, looked like a very filthy and very perfect painting. He looked up at Geralt and nodded. Geralt sat in the chair that Vesemir had last night and quirked a brow. Jaskier eased off Eskel and his and Lambert come was dripping down his thighs, he was so full and was about to get even more so. He went and sat on Geralt’s lap. “Facing in or out?” Jaskier asked.

“Which do you want?”

“Face you,” Jaskier decided. He spread his legs and settled on Geralt’s lap. “Missed your cock so much,” he whispered. 

“Missed all of you so much,” Geralt said and then pulled him in for a kiss. “How hungry are you?”

“So hungry,” Jaskier had barely held off coming while riding the other cocks. “Are you going to make me wait?”

“No, little fox, come whenever you want,” Geralt cupped his neck and they stared at each other as other hands moved, guided them about until Jaskier was sinking down on Geralt’s cock. “Jaskier.”

“I know,” Jaskier pressed his forehead against Geralt’s. It would be the stupidest thing ever to say, and he wouldn’t say it. “Welcome home,” he said and groaned, that was just the worst. But Geralt chuckled a bit. Jaskier didn’t have to do a thing, his wolves moved his body on Geralt’s. All he had to do was hang on, kiss whatever bit of skin he could reach, enjoy the feel of it. He had no clue whose hands were whose just that so many fingers were soothing and arousing at the same time. He was guided down and moaned as he could feel Geralt’s knot growing. That was why it had been the other two first, months without being knotted by Geralt meant that starting with him could have hurt. He was prepped by the other cocks, all the come in him helping ease the way of what the extra mutations had done to Geralt’s body. When he had first learned about it, he had been confused and perhaps a bit horrified, and now he couldn’t imagine living without that press inside him, of being attached to Geralt like it let him be.

Jaskier was risen up and then on the next down the knot pressed inside him. “Fuck,” he shouted as that made his orgasm crest and roll through him. His come was all over his and Geralt’s lap and he moaned when Geralt swiped a finger through it, licked it up. Geralt rocked a few more times and went rigid below him as his orgasm knotted them fully together. “Geralt,” he leaned his head on Geralt’s shoulder. He snuggled in and sighed when a warm wet cloth was stroked over his skin, kisses were pressed along his back, before a blanket was draped over them. Geralt whispered how much he had missed Jaskier as they were knotted together, promises that never would it be months again, he couldn’t cope with it.

Jaskier cherished each word.

The door opened and Vesemir was there with food. “Well, it is morning.” He shook his head at all the pups. He came over and kissed Jaskier’s brow. “You look better.”

“I’m perfect,” Jaskier said blissfully.

“As close as I’ve seen any human, anyways. I have news.” Vesemir sat at the table, and Eskel brought him tea that he had made. “My thanks.” He downed half the glass. “Went for a walk. There is an abandoned house not quite halfway across town. A beggar said it was haunted no transients had even approached it. Went in. Was a godling. They said if they had the basement, we could have the rest. It has three bedrooms, plenty of space for us for the rest of the winter. Do some local jobs, sit in on some of Jaskier’s lectures. Maybe offer swordsmanship lessons, we’d get on by just fine.”

“I like it!” Lambert agreed. “Happy to live with a godling, they are always fun.”

“But this cottage?” Jaskier frowned. “Wouldn’t it be rude of me to leave it?”

“Privacy, away from your students, where you can be as loud as you want when we fuck you,” Geralt said. 

“I’d pack my bags, but I can’t exactly move yet,” Jaskier smiled at him, smiled at all the wolves. He batted his lashes. In an hour everything he cared about was gathered and they were all on their way to the house they were claiming for the rest of the season. It was dusty and needed some cleaning, but he wasn’t allowed to do anything but sit in Vesemir’s lap and be fed while the others took care of everything. Vesemir brought him off again with his hands and Lambert stopped by licked Vesemir’s hand clean before going to get them wood for the fires. Eskel brought in groceries, Geralt wine of course.

Vesemir handed Jaskier off to Geralt so that he could make them a nice supper. 

Jaskier nuzzled against Geralt’s throat. “I am glad you came for me.”

“Jaskier, we couldn’t have done anything but.” Geralt kissed his nose. “You’ll let us know when you are rested up enough for us to tie you down to play with you?”

“I’ll get the rope,” Jaskier was ready to run, find it when, Vesemir shouted, from the kitchen, “Not until tomorrow!”

“We’ll think of something fun,” Geralt promised.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Jaskier snuggled in and decided a nap was in order, while his wolves worked to make everything perfect. For him. Because they loved him, and fuck he loved them so in return.


End file.
